The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya
by FlashFumoffu
Summary: Set after the Melancholy anime series. Kyon's POV. Kyon and the others are dragged into another so-called "mystery" by Haruhi. But his time it has them all stumped and all evidence point to paranormal activities being at work... Chapter 3 up! -On hiatus-
1. Complex Part 1

My first fanfic on here! I've been working on this for a while now. While the first chapter isn't super-long it sets up the story. I'm still a "n00b" so keep your flames to yourselves. **Constructive criticism **welcome.

* * *

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya_

Chapter-  
Complex Part 1

* * *

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya from East Junior High. I'm not interested in ordinary people but if any of you are aliens,  
time travellers or espers, please come see me. That is all."

Haruhi's little inroduction monolouge at the first day of school. It will forever be burned into my memory.

* * *

"Yuki Nagato." Yuki Nagato. Alien.

"Allow me to introduce Mikuru Asahina!" Mikuru Asahina. Time traveller.

"I'm Itsuki Koizumi. How do you do?" Itsuki Koizumi. Esper.

All those 'irregular' students just so happen to attend our school. An alien, a time traveller and even an esper!  
And how did I get involved. And why? Why did Haruhi 'choose' me? How do they all know me and everything about me?  
Does Haruhi know about this mess in some way? I've been pondering this for such a long time. I feel like I'll explode any minute now.

* * *

I'm outside my school on a Sunday afternoon. Alone.

"Kyon?" I hear a soft voice behind me say. I turn around to see Ms. Asahina there.

"Ms. Asahina?"

She giggles slightly. "Just call me Mikuru. You don't have to be so formal all the time. Anyway, we've come to warn you!" Her voice suddenly turn darker.

Wait... "WE've come?" I say.

"That's right." I hear another voice say. I turn to my side and see Koizumi and Nagato.

"...well I don't know what's going on, but shoot!"

Itsuki chuckles. "It's about you and Ms. Suzumiya." He says.

"Me and Haruhi? Again? Is it like the last time?" Ugh... that time. In the Closed Space.

"We're not sure. But a colossal event is most certainly creeping up on us all. The Agency isn't sure if it's the 'end of the world as we know it' again but it's definetely something. Something big." Itsuki says, forebodingly.

Sigh... "That's all you can tell me? Just vague clues?" I groan.

"We do not currently possess enough data to throughoutly inform you," Nagato says, "but what we're absolutely sure of is-"

* * *

"Kyon? Kyon?"

Huh? A... dream? I suddenly find myself in my small, one-person bedroom. It recently got repainted to cobalt.

"KYOOOON?!" I hear my mom shout.

Sigh... "Whaaaaat?" I half-heartedly say.

"Your friend is here to see you!"

...wait... friend? What friend? Oh. God. Please don't let it be...

"HEY KYON!" I hear a far-too-familiar voice shout as the door to my bedroom is slammed shut.

"Ugh... Haruhi, don't you have a life or something? I mean, to come and wake me up on a Sunday morning-"

"It's 2 in the afternoon."

...I look at my alarm clock and to my horror I see "14:07" flashing smugly. I groan. Loudly. Haruhi looked at me and smirked evilly. She was wearing a red t-shirt, a pink skirt and white sneakers.

"Now go on, get dressed and come with me. We've got a buuuuusy day ahead of us. 3" Haruhi says in such a foreboding manner I might just give up and die already.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Now go wait outside."

"Huh?"

I stare at her menacingly. I really hope she takes the hint.

"Riiiiiight..." she said, smugly, slowly walking out.

"HIIIII!" I hear my sister yell. Should keep her busy, for a little while at least. I slip into generic white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well, are we going?" I hear myself say as I open the door.

"Sure," Haruhi says bluntly, "bye, sis." Oh, great. They've formed THAT bond.

"You two play nice now." My mom says, smiling. I grin uncomfortably at her.

Haruhi walks along the road and I follow, waiting for her to fill me in on this little venture.

...any minute now...

...ah, screw it!

"So, Haruhi, where exactly are we going?" I ask her. She stops and turns around, smiling wide.

"I'm SO glad you asked me that." Dammit. She was waiting for it!

"A mysterious 'accident' occured outside the town," she began.

What? She dragged me out of bed for an 'accident'? "...umm... and?" I ask.

"A car crashed."

"So? Cars crash all the time!"

"Not like this!"

"How excactly is 'this'?"

"There was no driver! The car didn't collide with anything, either. It just... blew up! The police didn't find any traces of explosives, either!"

Hm? That's odd. But here has to be a logical explanation, right?

"Well, hasn't the police confiscated the car by now?" I ask her. She smiles even wider, worrying me.

"If they have... we'll just have to 'convince' them to let us look..." she says, smiling deviously. After that onimous remark she continued walking.

"So, is it just us or is the whole Brigade involved?" I ask her.

"I called Itsuki and asked him to contact Mikuru and Yuki and tell them to meet me outside our school."

"So, what exactly do you plan to do? Give me details."

"I'll tell you ALL about it, once we get there..."

* * *

And there's the first chapter! Tell me what's good about it, how I could improve etc. Stay tuned for

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya- Part 2_

* * *


	2. Complex Part 2

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter. And, yes, Kyon has a mom in this fanfic, so it's not just him and his sister, at least here. A quick recap from the first chapter is at the beginning. Well, without much further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

"A car crashed." Haruhi remarked.

"So? Cars crash all the time!" I replied. What was she on about?

"Not like this!"

"How exactly is 'this'?"

"There was no driver! The car didn't collide with anything, either. It just... blew up! The police didn't find any traces of explosives, either!"

Hm? That's odd. But here has to be a logical explanation, right?

"Well, hasn't the police confiscated the car by now?" I ask her. She smiles even wider, worrying me.

"If they have... we'll just have to 'convince' them to let us look..." she says, smiling deviously. After that onimous remark she continued walking.

"So, is it just us or is the whole Brigade involved?" I ask her.

"I called Itsuki and asked him to contact Mikuru and Yuki and tell them to meet me outside our school."

"So, what exactly do you plan to do? Give me details."

"I'll tell you ALL about it, once we get there"

--

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya- Part 2_

* * *

We arrived at the school a few minutes later. I spot Koizumi, Nagato and Ms. Asahina all there. Koizumi starts waving.

"Hey, Kyon!" He yells. I groan and keep walking.

"Yo." I half-heartedly say. Koizumi still has that plastic smile of his on. He's wearing a tasteless fire-red tracksuit. I'm not such a fashion expert but, wow!

By his side are Ms. Asahina and Nagato. Ms. Asahina's wearing that lovely blue shirt and yellow skirt she also wore during her little "confession". Nagato's still wearing her school uniform. Weird.

"Alright, now do you mind explaining?" I say as I step to Ms. Asahina's side. The further from Haruhi the better.

"We're going to the crash site to investigate!" Haruhi began. "If there are some coppers guarding we have a little 'secret weapon'." Glancing at Ms. Asahina, I knew exactly what her plan was.

Her reliance on Ms. Asahina's 'charms' reminds me of that time she persuaded the Computer Club to give her a computer for the Brigade.

* * *

"Hey, nerd boys! I'm here for a computer and everything we need for it as well!" Haruhi said cheerfully as she burst through the door of the Computer Club's clubroom.

She stopped in the middle of the room, smiling.

"Who in here's the president?"

"I guess... that'd be me?" The Computer Club president hesitantly replied with a puzzled expression.

Haruhi chuckles. "There's only one reason why I would schlep all the way over here to the Computer Club. I've come here for a computer! I only need one." She asked, not too nicely.

"You crazy or something?" He answers, wide eyed.

"We only need one and you guys got a whole BUNCH in here!" She replied, pointing at all the computers.

"Ahem. Wait a sec. Who the heck are you guys, anyway?"

"We are the SOS Brigade and I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the Leader and these are my henchmen, Number One and Number Two!" She replies, pointing to me and Ms. Asahina. I sigh.

The Computer Club president looks at both of us, confused. Poor guy.

She stepped closer to him, to the point where there were mere three centimeters away from each other.

"Don't give me any crap, just hand over a computer and noone gets hurt."

"Why the hell should I?! I'm not giving you anything!!"

"Hm?" Haruhi smiled evilly, backing away from the president. She stepped towards Ms. Asahina, grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the president.

"Attention, boys! I present to you an important announcement, so keep your eyes front and center!" She said, calmly, stopping with Ms. Asahina in front of the president.

She reached for his arms and pulled it to Ms. Asahina until...

GROOOOPE!!

It was like the entire world had stopped. Complete silence until Ms. Asahina let out a loud scream and fell to the floor. But before that, a flash was seen. Haruhi was holding a camera over the scene.

"Wh... What are you DOING?!" The Computer Club president screamed.

Haruhi smiled, shuffling to the back of the president.

"And... another shot! Get ready... NOW!" With those words, Haruhi kicked the guy onto Ms. Asahina and kept taking pictures.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed once more.

Haruhi smiled, holding the camera. "I have evidence of sexual harassment right here! If you don't want me to post this ALL over school, hand over a computer. That fair?"

One way or another, Haruhi always gets her way. And sometimes those ways aren't pleasant.

* * *

As I snapped out of my little flashback I found myself walking with the rest of the Brigade.

"We should be arriving at the crash site any minute now!" Haruhi exclaimed, happily. I caaaaan't wait!

As we approached the site where the car crashed mysteriously we were greeted with the haunting vision of reporters. Everywhere!

"Oh, damn it! Guess we weren't the first ones here. No thanks to you, Kyon!" She said, no longer smiling. I had to agree with her on that one. Silently.

"Well, we might as well investigate, right?" Koizumi suddenly joined. Don't start giving her ideas!

"Of course! Let's go!" She replied. Thanks a lot!

What was left of the car was still there. It was completely totaled in the middle of the road. And there were strange markings around it. I turned to Nagato.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, Nagato?" I whispered to her.

"No, I do not." She replied in her usual emotionless voice. Sigh... well, we might as well take a closer look.

As we approached the crash site we were approached by a policeman. And he looked pissed.

"Listen, if you ain't with the press then get the hell outta here. You ain't got no business here," he said bluntly. "Now scram!"

"Listen yourself, we're the SOS Brigade and we're investigating this incident for ourselves!" Haruh responded. I never knew she cared so much.

"Oh, that's what you are? Some wannabe detective? You make me sad! Get lost!"

Haruhi looked pissed. "ARGH! Fine, you win this round. Come on, guys!" She spat and got going. Haruhi being in a bad mood equals bad news. I continued walking a few meters behind her.

We stopped in front of our school, where we met before. "Well, we're not getting there now. BUT I have a plan!" She said, smiling once again.

I noticed Koizumi smiling, but not his usual poser smile, but a genuine one.

"So that's why there wasn't a Closed Space forming..." Koizumi whispered to me. I nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ms. Asahina asked her.

"Well, Mikuru, it's very simple. We sneak in there tonight!" Haruhi replied. What?

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, confused.

"Yeah. You don't feel like wakin' up in the middle of the night? That it?" Haruhi said, winking.

As I glanced at her devious smile, I sighed long and hard.

"Fine. It's better than facing another awkward situation with Mr. Uptight over there." I heard myself say.

"Alright! So you'll all show up here, at 1 tonight! Don't any of you be late! The last one to show up buys everyone breakfast, ya got that?" She smiled. I reached for my wallet and counted the cash inside it. Alright, there's enough for breakfast for five here.

I looked at Koizumi and Ms. Asahina. Koizumi had that annoyingly fake smile up again. Ms. Asahina looked slightly concerned.

"Hey, don't worry," I said to Ms. Asahina. "It'll all work out, somehow." I smiled. Mikuru's face lit up.

"Thanks, Kyon." She replied, heartwarmingly. I glanced at an annoyed Haruhi and winced a bit.

"WELL, that's it. You all show up tonight at 1! Dismissed!"

I headed home, saying my farewells to Koizumi and Ms. Asahina until Hagato approached me.

"Be careful." She said, trivially.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I replied.

"My optical sensors picked up a strong aura related to the Data Integration Thought Entity at the site of the crash."

"So, your masters are responsible in some way?"

"That is not what I was saying. Something similar, yet not the same Entity. I do not possess more information."

"So, there might be aliens at work here?"

"Yes."

I stood still for a few seconds, pondering Nagato's warning.

"Well, see ya', Nagato." I said, waving to her. I kept walking but turned around to see Nagato walk to her condo.

I went home to be greeted by my concerned mom. She ranted a bit about me missing dinner as I glanced at my watch to discover it was already 8! Was I really out that long? After my apologies she heated up the leftovers with a smile.

Consuming the fried rice and chicken, I dropped to bed and set the alarm to midnight. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two! A bit longer than chapter one, eh? Sorry for the long flashback. Won't happen again. **Constructive criticism **still more than welcome. In any case, stay tuned for

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya- Part 3_

* * *


	3. Complex Part 3

It's time for chapter 3! I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I might rewrite it later. If you find this chapter to be weak, I'll have to agree

**Oops, I forgot to put this in chapters 1 and 2, I don't own Haruhi or any other character. Too bad for me.**

* * *

"Be careful."

Careful?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My optical sensors picked up a strong aura related to the Data Integration Thought Entity at the site of the crash."

Entity?

"So, your masters are responsible in some way?"

"That is not what I was saying. Something similar, yet not the same Entity. I do not possess more information."

Similar?

"So, there might be aliens at work here?"

"Yes."

Aliens?

These words echoed through my mind. I couldn't get any sleep. I eventually started drifting to sleep but then the alarm went off, like a huge bell warning a town of a disaster coming at them full speed.

Yawning, I eventually got dressed and fixed a quick snack. I got distracted by a night schedule on an anime network and completely lost track of time. When I looked at my watch the time was only 10 minutes to 1! Finishing off the last bite of my toast, I ran towards the school. I saw four figures standing outside.

"Late! Penalty!"

I groaned loudly but grimly accepted my fate.

"Alright, I'm here. Now let's get this over with." I quickly said, glancing at the exhausted Brigade. Haruhi looked perky as ever. Maybe she got a huge caffeine injection? Ms. Asahina had her eyes half-open, yawning like crazy. Koizumi had his annoying smile on, as always, and Nagato had her usual emotionless face.

We were walking along the road when Koizumi stepped closer to me.

"So, you nervous?" He asked me.

"Too tired to be." I replied.

He chuckled. I glared at him. He knew something he wasn't letting me know. I wonder if Nagato or Ms. Asahina knew something about this annoying situation as well.

"You know something you aren't telling me, don't you?" I asked him.

"And what would give you that idea?" He smiled.

"Everything."

I was surprised to see Koizumi burst into a fit of laughter. Genuine laughter, too. Enough to wake me up.

"Well, I can't blame you for that," He said inbetween laughs, "but the only thing I know is that there are definitely paranormal forces behind this. No doubt about that."

I glanced suspiciously at him but eventually let it go. I turned my attention to Ms. Asahina.

"You okay there?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I guess so." She replies sweetly and yawns.

I smile and look at the "Brigade Leader" Haruhi. Well, as long as I have a powerful alien and an esper on my side I'll be okay, right? Right?

* * *

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya- Part 3 _

"Heeere we are!" Haruhi happily sighed. We glanced at the completely lonely crash site. It appears the police didn't expect late-night 'visits'. Good for us, then?

"Alright, so what do we do now?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"We investigate, of course. Let's go!"

With those words she walked closer to the wrecked car. She crouched down to examine the strange markings around the wreck. I turn my attention to Nagato.

"Um, Nagato? What are those markings all about?" I ask her. She turns to me.

"The markings around the car wreck are teeming with DNA. DNA from a source similar to the Data Integration Thought Entity. The Thought Entity does not possess DNA information but the interfaces created by it have random human DNA information from previous examination missions to Tellus (Earth) injected into their bodies in order to give them a convincing human appearance. Other Entities not directly related to the Data Integration Thought Entity can also possess DNA information and as unlike the Data Integration Thought Entity, other Entities possess directly identifiable DNA information thus they can be identified. In other words, the one responsible is either a Humanoid Interface such as myself or a separate Entity from whom I serve"

As I try to understand her monologue she turns to the wrecked car and starts examining the markings. Completely catching me off-guard, the marking suddenly glow a bright green.

"Huh? What's happening?" I say to myself.

"The markings left behind the aliens are reacting to Yuki's touch." Itsuki says to me.

I look around and see Nagato suddenly standing, surrounded by the green light.

"Huh? YUKI?!" Haruhi screams. Is she actually concerned about Nagato? I rush towards Nagato but a force blows both me and Haruhi back.

"lahettamallatietojadatasiirtokaynnissadatasiirtotaydellinenaloittaaohjelmankaynnistamista."

The stuff coming out of Yuki's mouth was completely incomprehensible! It was a string of seemingly random incantations.

I looked over to Ms. Asahina who was lying on the floor, trembling in fear. Haruhi stared, dumbstruck at the display of lights. Even Koizumi looked concerned.

"Information translation... complete." I hear Nagato say, distorted.

In a blinding flash, Nagato was beamed up into a rippling wave in the sky.

"YUKIIII!!" I hear Haruhi, and myself, scream.

"Yes/Enter"

And those words were the last I heard of Yuki Nagato. Haruhi dropped to her knees. Koizumi was wide-eyed. He had clearly not expected that and Mikuru had fainted halfway through Nagato's abduction.

And myself? The fainted Ms. Asahina was the last clear thing I saw before my eyes went blurry. I collapsed to my knees before I uttered Nagato's name.

How did she just up and vanish like that? And why? The circular markings around the wrecked car were glowing faintly. I crawled over to it to find a bookmark. A note left by Nagato.

"思い出す。信じる。"

Hm? It translates to "Remember. Believe". What? What does that mean?

"Kyon? Did you find anything" Koizumi says behind me.

"This... note..." I find myself incapable of speaking properly so I just hand him the note. I wait for a response but I don't hear any. I slowly turn around to see Koizumi glowing red.

"...Isuki?" Haruhi stutters. Ms. Asahina is still unconscious.

"...oh, no. It's happening! Save yourselves!!" Koizumi yells. I try to figure out what's going on until I'm grabbed by Haruhi and dragged across the pavement.

"I don't know what's happening but we should get out!" Haruhi groans. I tear away from her hold and look at Koizumi, surrounded with strange red haze. The glow grows stronger and stronger. It's like he's going to explode.

"Oh... no..." I breath.

"What?" Haruhi replies, out of breath.

"Mikuru! She's still there!"

"WHAT?!"

"I! Have... to get her!"

I limp towards the red glow, trying to reach Ms. Asahina.

"KYON? NO! It's too dangerous!" Haruhi screams.

I collapse to the ground. I can't move. It's like I'm paralyzed!

The sky becomes a blood red color as a white explosion surrounds me. I watch in horror as a gigantic hole forms into the ground, no traces of Itsuki Koizumi or Mikuru Asahina. I try to scream as loudly as possible but nothing comes out of my mouth. There's no sound around me.

The red sky is the last thing I see before everything goes black...

My eyes suddenly open. I find myself in my bedroom, completely unharmed. My alarm clock flashes 6:28. Was it... a dream?

Nagato, Ms. Asahina, Koizumi... are they still alive?

* * *

Cliffhanger-ness. Yeah, that was a pretty weak chapter but chapter 4 will be better. Triple promise. Stay tuned for the next installment-

_The Complex of Haruhi Suzumiya- Part 4_

**Constructive criticism **welcome. Flames, however, aren't and will be reported.


End file.
